The present invention relates to nail care systems and methods, and in particular, to a nail file case with integrated features.
Nail files are well known in the art. Nail files have traditionally been made from stainless steel, with serrations scored into the surface of the metal to provide a rough abrasive area for filing a nail. Often, steel nail files have included hard shaped ends for pushing back the cuticle and for cleaning out dirt under the nail. These all-in-one steel files however, suffer from the fact that they are relatively expensive, and while intended to be permanent, once they become blunt, they are no longer effective. Also, they can become dangerous, as they represent a fairly sharp object which is intended for carrying about the person.
More recently, disposable nail files have been made from plastic and/or foam cores which have an abrasive-coated surface attached to one or both sides of the core, making the file both abrasive and flexible. These files are sometimes sold inside a plastic container for protecting the file and for facilitating transport of the file inside make-up bags, travel kits, purses, or the like, without damaging adjacent items by abrasion. These files avoid many of the problems associated with steel nail files.
However, they do have problems of their own. One problem arising with plastic or foam core nail files is the fact that they do not lend themselves to having hard shaped ends formed onto them for pushing back the cuticle or for cleaning out dirt under the nail. Thus, users are typically obliged to possess additional tools to accomplish these tasks. This adds to the inconvenience of having a nail file, and also to the cost, because additional tools must be purchased to accomplish the same tasks as could be accomplished by the older stainless steel files.
There is a need in the art for a solution to this problem. The present invention addresses these and other needs.